Computerized trading of financial interests may involve the setting and use of limits on credit that trading parties are willing to extend to one another. Examples are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,136,501; 5,375,055; 5,832,462; 5,924,083; 6,260,025; 6,317,727; 6,343,278; and 6,421,653; in International PCT Application published under WO 00/16224; and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/584,045, filed 30 May 2000, entitled ELECTRONIC TRADING SYSTEM FOR ELECTRICITY FORWARDS, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a trading system in which two-way or bilateral enablement may be established within a plurality of forward terms in a trading system. Application Ser. No. 09/584,045 and this application are commonly owned.